


Family Court

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 3.14, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was a little pissed at Steve for leaving the hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Court

Pushing open the door and pulling his tie a little looser, he couldn't believe he had already become accustomed to not wearing ties. _"Stupid Hawaii_ , _"_ he thought to himself. Sure he had just admitted it was home and it really was, but it was _so_ laid back here that he sometimes still couldn't believe he was a working Detective. If anyone from Jersey saw him at work he would be ridiculed loudly, and at length.

There was Steve, just hanging up the phone. Growling as he walked up to him. "It better be good Steven. I needed you in there and here you are taking phone calls."

"Danny…"

"No, Steven, I don't think I ask much. I really don't. Today was fucking important." He was hissing trying to stay quiet, but it wasn't working from the looks he was getting from those walking by them. "What?" He growled at a couple men in business suits. "But no, you interrupt, piss of the judge, and then saunter out on the phone. Seriously? I ask for a couple of hours and you can't even do that for me?"

"Danny…"

Steve had reached up and grabbed Danny's tie. "Stop it." Slapping Steve's hand away from his tie Danny said, "I am yelling at you here so stop it. Have the decency to listen to me." Slapping a second time, Steve released the tie. "Thank you. Now where was I?" Looking around he ran his hands through his hair. "…Right. I needed you Steve. Today was _SO_ important. So unless that phone call was God himself, you better have a good explanation, because you could have just ruined my chances of keeping Grace."

"Danny…" Steve was beginning to get pissed himself. Danny kept cutting him off.

"Fuck Steve. You couldn't even do this for me?" Now Danny had begun to pace in a small area in front of Steve, gesturing rapidly. "I should have asked Chin. He wouldn't have ditched me like you did. And he for sure wouldn't have upset the judge." Grumbling and looking at Steve as he stopped his pacing he continued "Not even for Grace could I get two measly hours of your time. What was so fucking important you possibly ruined my chances in keeping Grace here in the islands?"

Suddenly Steve's hands were on Danny's lapels dragging from the center of the room and him down the hall to a room that appeared to be a witness room. No one was inside when Steve forcibly pushed Danny inside and followed him as he locked the door. Danny was so shocked at the manhandling he didn't speak for almost a full minute giving Steve the opportunity to talk. "Danny. It was the fucking Governor. **_SO_** yes it was God himself on the phone! Also I would _NEVER_ do anything to jeopardize your chances with Gracie! I love her like she is my own and if she leaves the islands I lose _BOTH_ of you. So don't be pissy about this!"

Steve's face was inches from Danny's and Danny closed the distance and they were kissing hot and heavy and hard. They were all tongues and no finesse. "Jesus!" Neither was sure who said it first or last or whatever, they were just all hands and kisses. Steve was untying Danny's tie, "fuck." Moaning and hands on asses and suddenly Steve was latched onto Danny's neck. "Christ." Steve was suddenly sucking a bruise into his collarbone, just out of site from his open shirt. "Uniform… fuck Steve."

Grinding into each other, the passion between them heated up the room. There was a knock at the door and a clearing of a throat. "...Commander?" It was a male voice at the door.

"Shit," Danny muttered as Steve was trying to control his breathing into Danny's neck.

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Yes?"

"We, umm, need the room for a witness."

"…Right." Quickly Danny and Steve separated and started straightening their clothes, leaving Danny's tie undone. "Later?"

Opening the door Danny smiled and looked back at Steve. "…Yeah."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful StaceyK1968 beta'd this for me. Guess what? I messed with this one too LOL So all errors are mine and mine alone!
> 
> Concrit and Comments are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
